Matchmake surprise!
by Defty135
Summary: Sora is worried that Mimi can't get a boyfriend due to her picky habits. Yamato is hoping that Tai could get a girlfriend to escape the bachelor's life. What will happen when both Mimi and Tai's details are submitted to an online matchmaking website? Michi. Favourite, follow or reviews would be greatly appreciated! Rated T for language.
1. Mix and Match

**A/N: Hi everybody, this is my very first Digimon fanfic and because I loooove the Michi shipping, so here I am giving it a try! If you like this story, a follow or favourite would be nice. Reviews and comments are absolutely welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: If I could, I would, but I can't so I shan't own Digimon :**

**Chapter One: **Mix and Match

_**-Mimi's residential-**_

Mimi entered the kitchen and filled her kettle to boil some water for her coffee. She opened her fridge and looked through it but found nothing that she could use to cook lunch with. _Oh well, guess I'll have to call for a delivery again, talk about wanting to save up. _The adult brunette sighed and closed the fridge, but very slowly so she could see the lights go off like she used to as a kid. Ever since she came back to Odaiba to finish her college studies, she had been living alone in her parents' apartment because her parents decided to live in the States instead.

_Ring ring! Ring ring! _

A pink smartphone that is placed on the coffee table started ringing loudly, which undoubtedly caught its owner's attention. Mimi glided towards the living room and swept her phone up in a flash to answer the call.

"_Hey Meems, Sora here, you free now?"_

"What's up Sora? Want to invite me over for lunch?" Mimi joked.

"_Well actually no, but you could come over for dinner if you want though, Yamato's cooking his specialty tonight. Anyway, I just want to have a quick chat now. So are you free or not?"_

"Yes ma'am, _please _speak your mind," Mimi answered as she flopped herself onto the couch into a comfortable lying position.

Mimi could hear her bestie clear her throat on the other side of the phone before saying, _"You see Meems, I think it's high time you get yourself a boyfriend."_

Mimi rolled her eyes slightly while turning her body sideways so her right elbow is supporting her head, _here we go again… _"I told you Sora, I am perfectly able to take care of myself. Haven't we gone through this matter for the thouuuuusandth time now?"

"_Okay fine, but at least tell me your ideal type would you? You have millions of suitors yet you brush them all off like pests. I'm getting worried for you."_

At those words, the brown-haired lady started to consider her ideal type of guy. Honestly, she could have easily had a fling or two over the years with her looks and assets, but none of them made the cut for her, probably except for Michael. However, he was already history, and they are now maintaining a steady platonic friendship.

"Well, firstly, he should be courageous, so he could protect me in times of need." Sora giggled over the phone and resulted in a scowling Mimi, "now don't you dare think I'm always a damsel in distress, it's just nice to have a brave boyfriend." In her mind, she started picturing a knight in shining armour standing protectively in front of her. She side tracked a little which caused Sora to prompt her into continuing the talk.

"Right… he has to be cheerful and also a good leader! I hate guys who cannot make their own decisions and always bringing the mood down. Oh and it would be good if he is sporty too! Guys with abs are always a turn on!"

Just then, the kettle started to make some beeping noise which signalled that the water is done boiling. Mimi hurriedly swung her legs off the couch and rushed to the kitchen to off the stove. While preparing her mug of coffee, she continued her chat with Sora by supporting her phone between her head and right shoulder.

"_Is that all of your requirements?"_ Sora prompted her again, this time with her tone of voice being slightly suspicious.

"Hang on a minute, are you going to tell me your plans with these details or what?" Mimi narrowed her eyes and poured the second sachet of coffee powder into her mug.

"_Er-err of course not! Just being curious! Okay I've got to go now, my mum called me to head to the flower shop. See you tonight!" _The ginger quickly ended the call upon collecting the information, leaving the brunette to seriously think about her best friend's motive.

_**-Over at Sora's house-**_

_Let's see, courageous, cheerful, good leader and good in sports. _Sora smiled to herself as she typed in the last letter for the online particulars form of a matchmaking website. _That should do the trick. _Sora's laptop clearly shows Mimi as the user with her ideal requirements listed in details under the partner segment. After setting the location of the ideal partner to be living in Odaiba, Sora clicked on the 'mix-and-match' button at the bottom of the webpage. _Let's see what result we will have tomorrow! _With that, Sora picked up her handbag and went out to meet Yamato at the flower shop.

_**-An hour ago at the Kamiya's residential-**_

"I hate you Yamato, I really do."

"_Aww come on, you know you don't. I'm just doing you a favour so you could quickly escape the life of being a bachelor. Besides, I know how it feels to have so many girls swarming around you all the time, so why not take this opportunity to make them give up?"_

"Easy for you to say," said a guy with brown and bushy hair, his skin all nicely tanned from being under the Sun all the time during soccer practices. Puberty has certainly favoured on this young teenager to transform him into a sizzling hot young adult.

"_Dude, I listed out all your selling points such as having courage, seeing that you bear the crest of courage and also excel in soccer okay? I hate to admit it but you're a good leader and always have the ability to cheer everyone up. I totally expect a treat from you when you get your girl."_

Tai sighed in exasperation and buried his face in his left palm, while fiddling with a soccer ball at his feet. "Whatever Yamato, you'd better hope my match is a pretty lady or else I will make sure your pretty boy face is a goner. By the way, what requirements did you put under the partner segment? Our friendship, which happens to be _your _crest, is seriously on the line if you get my expectations wrong."

Yamato snickered over the other end of the phone. _"Are you for real Tai? Correct me if I'm wrong. A lady who is pure and innocent, gentle yet independent and good in cooking, am I wrong?" _

Tai smirked and balanced the soccer ball on his right foot. "At least we're still friends, for _now_. But I'll tell you beforehand, if the first date doesn't work, I'll quit immediately, you can meet up on my behalf. Now go find your Sora, bastard."

"_Alright, see you soon asshole."_

**A/N: So how do you guys like this? F&F would be greatly appreciated! Hope you guys can support this ff since Digimon started airing a looong time ago and I don't know if there are still active fans out there like me! Hope I can update soon! :**


	2. You gotta be kidding me

**A/N: Nothing much to say but keep those follows, favs and reviews coming **

**Disclaimer: If I could I would, but I can't so I shan't own Digimon :[**

**Chapter 2: **You gotta be kidding me!

_**-Sora's house-  
**_"Okay Mimi so the reply mail sent by the website stated that there is a perfect match out there, but no picture nor name was included." Sora said as she turned her laptop towards Mimi so she could see it properly.

Looking helplessly confused, Mimi blurted, "Okay… so what do I do now?"

Shaking her head slightly, Sora reclaimed her laptop's view and scanned the email thoroughly as her meticulous character would make her. An unsettled Mimi was peeking from behind Sora's back into the laptop, trying to get a good look at the email when Sora suddenly exclaimed, "Ah ha! They aren't that bad after all, at least an initial of his first name is listed here and it starts with 'T'." Mimi quickly noted it down in her hand phone as Sora continued to inform her of the meeting venue and proposed material for the meet up later. Turns out that this "perfect match" guy would apparently bring along a soccer ball and Mimi is supposed to bring a lily flower to the venue, which is at a local cafeteria.

"I have already placed a lily flower in your bag, and you're welcomed." Sora said with a smile so bright that you might think she is the one attending the meet up instead.

"Sora, I don't think this is really necessary. Can I just leave the guy to sit there alone or something pleaaaaase?"

The ginger replied without a word, as her facial expression signalled that there is strictly no room for bargaining. That leaves a depressed Mimi pouting her lips as a final attempt to persuade her sister-like best friend. "Mimi, I'm going to count to three. If you're still not gonna head home to change out for later, my cold war treatment will probably last for a couple of months..." Upon hearing those words, the terrible images of Sora not inviting her over for sleepovers and shopping dates, not dropping by now and then to help her with the housework appeared in the younger lady's head, which caused her to immediately stop her whining and quickly grab her sling bag to rush home.

_**-At the cafeteria-**_

A particular young man wearing a blue soccer jersey and brown bermuda shorts was sitting alone at a table for two. His brown hair was as unkempt as ever and even showed signs of sweat that lingered on after his training in the morning. He kept shooting glances at his watch and tapping his feet against the wooden floor, clearly being annoyed at the fact that his supposed "innocent" young lady was late for the meet up. He had told Yamato that he was not the least interested for this match make session as he thought of it to be utterly pointless. That was why he didn't even bother to take a shower before arriving at the cafeteria so that his partner would be turned off and leave the place before he could even say "bye". Still, he cleverly placed his soccer ball by his chair so that it is visible but yet not obstructive to the constantly moving waiters and other guests.

"Tai! What a surprise to see you! What are you doing here?"

The soccer player looked up to the source of the voice. It was a pretty young woman wearing a blue tank top and dark brown shorts. Her light brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail, leaving only her short fringe unclipped. She's looking very natural as there seems to be no trace of makeup on her face. And you're right, this beautiful person in front of him is exactly his childhood friend and a fellow digidestined.

Tai recovered from his mild trance of surprise, "Oh hello Mimi, haven't seen you in a while! Well, why don't you take a seat, I'm waiting for a _friend_ whom I haven't even met. You probably won't believe what I got myself into." He stood up and walked over to the opposite chair and pulled it out for Mimi before settling back into his seat.

"A _friend_? You sure the person you're waiting for isn't your _girlfriend_?" Mimi arched an eyebrow and eyed suspiciously at Tai.

"Excuse you, doesn't mean that you're the lady here gives you the privilege to tease me upon seeing me after so long." Tai said as he signalled for a waiter to come over. "What are _you_ doing here then? Could it be that you are stalking me?" He then made a fake expression of shock with his arms crossing over his chest in an immature attempt to protect himself.

Mimi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Tai oh Tai, still as childish as ever. Actually I'm waiting for somebody too, just happened to see you here before I could start searching for him."

Just then, the waiter came over and asked for their orders. Tai ordered a cappuccino while Mimi settled for a cup of plain water.

"Ooo a _him_? Who's the suspicious one over here now eh?" Tai grinned.

"Whatever. Look at you, if I weren't your friend I would probably be put off by the state you're in now. Bet you didn't even bathe before you came here. You stink."

"Thank you very much for your input. Yeah but actually that is the purpose, to put off the _friend _that I'm waiting for."

"Hello sir, here's your cappuccino. And your plain water ma'am."

"Thanks!" Both digidestines thanked the waiter at the same time.

Mimi took a sip of her water while Tai drank his cappuccino. She then continued the conversation absentmindedly and continued drinking, "You see, I'm waiting for a guy who's supposed to be carrying a soccer ball and have 'T' as the initial for his –" Her eyes suddenly widen as she saw the soccer ball by the side of Tai's chair. _Courageous…cheerful… leader… sporty… soccer… T for first name…this cafeteria… _

At the same time, Tai seems to realise what exactly is happening as well. _Pure… innocent… gentle…independent…good in cooking…M for first name…this cafeteria… _Tai's eyes looked into the direction of Mimi's sling bag, and there it was, a single lily flower stuck in her bag which he missed out earlier since he was surprised to see his childhood friend.

Realisation dawned on them as they both placed two and two together. Both of their matching brown orbs looked into each other and Mimi spit her water right onto Tai's face while Tai swallowed his mouthful of cappuccino hard.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me…" Tai said as he looked at an apologetic but surprised Mimi, with water dripping from his face.


	3. Happy family?

**A/N: Encountered some writer's block and have been busy at work, so haven't been updating. Anyway here is your chapter 3 for now! **

**Disclaimer: If I could I would, but I can't so I shan't own Digimon :[**

**Chapter 3: **Happy family?

**-Mimi's POV-**  
Now this is definitely getting awkward. Firstly, I had spit water onto Tai's face, something that my mum had specifically taught me not to do since I was young because it makes you unglamorous, especially for a girl. Secondly, we had both unknowingly described each other as our ideal type, which is really funny because that is absolutely not how we perceive each other to be, given our close relationship, as _friends_ and friends only. Whatever it is, this meet up of ours probably isn't going to last any longer than five minutes from now.

I gave my most apologetic look to Tai, but his current drench state is so hilarious that I let loose a giggle. Come on, you don't get to spit water onto the face of the ever-so-handsome soccer team coach every day right? Well hold up…did I just say that?

"Tai, I swear to god that Sora is the one who initiated this whole matchmaking thing for me and I have absolutely no idea that you would be here." I then raised my right hand with the three middlemost fingers upright to make it as though I'm saying an oath.

Tai wiped his face with his napkin, his brown eyes looking directly into mine, without any intention to acknowledge the embarrassment and awkwardness that should be present. "Doesn't matter, Yamato is also the dude who did this to me too, seems really suspicious."

That does sound pretty suspicious to me… Did Sora and Yamato do this on purpose? I am so going to question them when I meet them for dinner later. But right now, we have to start something quick to avoid the awkward scenario.

As if he was reading my mind, Tai suddenly said, "Anyway, do you wanna go catch a movie?"

I was taken aback at how calm he is considering what had just happened between us. "Tai, are you sure the water didn't get into your brain and short-circuited it? I mean, something ridiculous had just happened you know." I then placed my palm on his forehead and then on mine in an attempt to check if he had indeed gotten ill.

Tai closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm perfectly alright Mimi, and I know this is ridiculous but we can still go on a date as friends right? I sure don't want to waste my off day acting awkward and stuff." Leaning back against his chair, he gave me his signature teeth-revealing grin, with both his arms folded across each other. I swear I don't mean to say this but I have to admit that the once annoying kid leader has grown up to be rather good-looking.

Considering that this matchmaking meet up was supposed to be pointless if my partner is not of my standard, I should give Tai a chance since he is sort of my perfect ideal type if we hadn't already known each other. "Let's go then!" I shouted as I grabbed my bag and ran out of the café towards the shopping mall just directly opposite. Needless to say, the person footing the bill is pretty obvious now.

"Thanks for the treat Tai!" I laughed as he emerged from the café and walked towards me with the soccer ball tucked between his right arm and waist. His bag pack slung over his left shoulder, with his shoe bag dangling over the bag straps attached by a red carabiner.

"Be careful of your next treat from me then. I can't say that stomachache is not a plausible after effect." An evil smirk appeared on his face as he said this.

"Whatever." I tilted my head to the left. "So my dear fellow digidestined, shall we watch warm bodies? I heard from Yolei that it's a pretty good movie."

Tai walked towards the elevator on the right side of the shopping mall and clicked the button. "Sure, let's check the cinema for the timings first though."

I knocked Tai's chest with my left elbow when I realised that he was spacing out. "Hey, so what are you up to these days?" l looked at the elevator and saw that it is coming up from the basement. "Are you working together with Davis?"

Tai pretended to give me his most scandalised look, as if the words that I had just said humiliated him.

"Do you _honestly_ think that Davis –" Tai's sentence never completed as the lift opened at this time and revealed a crying young boy. He walked right out of the elevator and stood in front of us, still crying. The boy appears to be about three years old with a bowl haircut. He had blonde hair and wore an orange t-shirt that wrote 'camp half-blood' on it, although I had no idea what it stood for.

I turned to look at Tai and he looked straight back at me, both of us freezing in our spots, not knowing what to do since we had never encountered such a situation before. Several passers-by walking in and out of the shopping mall fixed their attention on us and the little boy, with a look that suggests as though we were the parents of the young boy and we were the ones who made him cry. Me and Tai's matching blue and brown outfit sure doesn't help improve the situation. Talk about a day filled with awkward moments.

"Tai," I mumbled, "do something."

Tai widened his eyes and gave me _the look_, before turning back to the kid and asked in his friendliest voice, with him squatting down and placing both his hands on the child's shoulders. "Hey, hey kiddo, what's your name?"

The boy stopped his crying momentarily and sniffled a little bit. "My name *sniffs* is *sniffs* Tadase."

"Okay Tadase, I know you are a good boy so follow what big brother says. This big sister and I," Tai pointed at me, "will try to find your parents for you so don't cry alright?"

The little boy called Tadase nodded his head upon hearing Tai's words. The next thing I know, he tried to reach and hold my right hand. Tai stood up from his squatting position and held out his left hand to Tadase, which he immediately grabbed onto. My guess is that the kid probably is used to holding his parents' hands and walking around like that. Hence, we advanced hand in hand, swinging our arms to the background music of the shopping mall, as we walked to the concierge at the other end of the shopping mall to report for Tadase's missing parents.

Along the way, I could see Tai smiling and telling jokes at the little boy to make sure he is preoccupied and not start his crying rampant. Looking at their smiles just brought a curl to my lips as well. We were about to reach the concierge when a stranger wearing a black fedora hat suddenly stopped us in our tracks and shoved a photo into my free hand. He had a Polaroid camera held in his other hand as he did that.

"Sorry to disturb but I just thought that you guys looked like a happy family so here's an impromptu photo that I have taken. Keep on smiling!"

Before we could explain anything, the photographer went off as suddenly as he appeared and exited the shopping mall in a flash. I glanced at the photo and couldn't help but say that the photo was indeed captured at the right moment because all of us were smiling at the same time. Back to reality though, I looked from an oblivious Tadase to a stunned Tai and back to the Polaroid photo in my hand and said, "We sure _are_ a happy family…"

**A/N: Did you manage to find some hidden Easter eggs from other fandoms? Sure hope you did!**

**Anyway, thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews. The more the merrier! Have a nice day and keep on smiling!**

**xxDefty135**


End file.
